Progrise Keys
The are SD card/key hybrid like devices used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Zero-One that contain the power of animals.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=44877 Overview to be added Design to be added Functionality to be added List of Progrise Keys - 2= - 3= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Zero-One accesses his default form. It is based on a grasshopper. Rising Hopper Progrize Key.jpg|Rising Hopper Progrise Key Rising Hopper Progrize Key (Opened).jpg|Rising Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Shooting Wolf= - 2= }} : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Vulcan accesses his default form. It is based on a wolf. Shooting Wolf PK.PNG|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key Shooting Wolf PK opened.PNG|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) - Rushing Cheetah= : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Valkyrie accesses her default form. It is based on a cheetah. Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key.png|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Rushing Cheetah Progrise Key (Opened) - Sting Scorpion= : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Horobi accesses his default form. It is based on a scorpion. Nopicture.jpg|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Sting Scorpion Progrise Key (Opened) - Flying Falcon= : The personal Progrise Key of Kamen Rider Jin accesses his default form. It is based on a falcon.The Flying Falcon Progrise Key is also shared with Kamen Rider Zero-One. Nopicture.jpg|Flying Falcon Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Flying Falcon Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Auxiliary= It is based on a shark. Nopicture.jpg|Biting Shark Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Biting Shark Progrise Key (Opened) - Flaming Tiger= It is based on a tiger. Nopicture.jpg|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Flaming Tiger Progrise Key (Opened) - Freezing Bear= It is based on a polar bear. Nopicture.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Freezing Bear Progrise Key (Opened) - Breaking Mammoth= It is based on a mammoth. Nopicture.jpg|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Breaking Mammoth Progrise Key (Opened) - Punching Kong= It is based on a gorilla. Nopicture.jpg|Punching Kong Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Punching Kong Progrise Key (Opened) - Lightning Hornet= It is based on a hornet. Nopicture.jpg|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Lightning Hornet Progrise Key (Opened) - Amazing Hercules= It is based on a hercules beetle. Nopicture.jpg|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Amazing Hercules Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Super= By using the Shining Hopper Progrise Key in the Hiden Zero-One Driver, Zero-One can access his upgraded form. Nopicture.jpg|Shining Hopper Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Shining Hopper Progrise Key (Opened) - Assault Wolf= By using the Assault Wolf Progrise Key with the Assault Trigger attached in the A.I.M.S. ShotRiser, Vulcan can access his upgraded form. Nopicture.jpg|Assault Wolf Progrise Key Nopicture.jpg|Assault Wolf Progrise Key (Opened) }} - Miscellaneous= These are Progrise Keys that do not fit any of the preceding categories. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *These are the first collectible devices, to be based on keys. *Progrise is a combined word of "progress" and "rise". *The rising hopper ending phrase “A jump to the sky turns into a rider kick” is a reference to Kamen Rider 1’s iconic Rider Kick. **Coincidentally Kamen Rider 1 is based on a grasshopper motif. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One References Category:Transformation Gear Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Zero-One)